Mantrid
Mantrid was once the Divine Shadow's mightiest Bio-Vizier (but maintained a rivalry with his mentor Brizon) until His Divine Shadow exiled him to a barren snow covered planet, Mantrid's World. __TOC__ Mantrid was obsessed with trying to extend his life, including by replacing his human body as it had begun to fail. He utilized a jar filled with his remaining vital organs and used many hovering robot arms to do his bidding. His plan was to build a robotic replacement body for himself and transfer his mind into it before his body failed completely. Season 2 Mantrid made his first appearance in . The episode opened with him scolding his apprentice Viggo and threatening to kill him, as Viggo implored his master to end his life as punishment for his crimes. Mantrid declined and returned to his research. Mantrid encounters Kai and Zev, after Kai (possessed by a portion of the Gigashadow insect essence) brings a dormant insect to the planet in order to have protoblood extracted from its body. Mantrid agrees as the the crew offer to transport him to another world but also because he wants a specialized organ in the insect, which allows for essence transfer. To obtain the protoblood, Mantrid must partially revive the dormant insect. Kai, while under the influence of the Gigashadow, destroys Mantrid's organ jar and passes the essence to the insect causing it to awaken. A hysterical Viggo commands several drones to remove the blue organ from the rampaging insect and, using it to pass Mantrid's own essence into the machine. As the insect essence had already been passed on to the larva before the transfer, Mantrid's essence combined with a portion that was in the organ. He develops the insect, hatred for humanity and disposes of Viggo. The Mantrid-insect-machine hybrid escapes the planet, avoiding annihilation from the Lexx. Mantrid then pursues the Lexx, unnoticed at first, with his robot arms, which are capable of replicating themselves, seemingly with any matter. Mantrid begins converting all matter into more drone arms, growing his power. He eventually consumes most of the universe. The crew of the Lexx eventually prevails, by tricking Mantrid into moving most of the mass of the universe (now drone arms) into a small area, collapsing the entire Light Universe. Season 3 Mantrid makes a small appearance in . He appears to be fully human and is devoid of memory of his previous existence. He seems to recall some sense of his past self, but cannot remember who he was. He states that he simply "woke up" like all the other people on the planets Fire and Water. He helps Stan and Xev escape from the inhabitants of K-Town and asks them who Mantrid was. Appearing to have lost his mind, Stan and Xev tell him who he was, including that he destroyed an entire universe. He is highly encouraged by the idea that he was the greatest Bio-Vizier who ever lived, even if he did not know what a Bio-Vizier actually was. Later in the episode, Kai is found to be malfunctioning. Mantrid participates in Kai's diagnostic procedure. As Mantrid is merely acting in blind arrogance, he intentionally deviates from Kai's instructions. Kai "cleanses" him by killing Mantrid with his brace. As he dies he shouts "I destroyed a universe...." Trivia *The TV Tropes for Mantrid are, "Big Bad" (for Season 2.0), "From Nobody to Nightmare" *Theme Music; the music played accompanying Mantrid is entitled: "Mantrid Medley", and can be found on the Lexx: The Series soundtrack. *In the credits for , the "Mantrid Build" gives credit to "dead chickens", which is indeed what some of the suspended matter inside of Mantrid's jar looks like. Additional Information *The Character of Mantrid was played by Dieter Laser References * Dieter Laser on Wikipedia * Dieter Laser on IMDb * Dieter Laser as Mantrid * : Mantrid - A Character Study Category:Characters Category:Divine Order Category:Reincarnated Characters